


“6969, what’s your dirty emergency?”

by exosweave



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, College, Daddy Kink, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: Life as a college student isn’t always easy. Thank god Baekhyun’s roommate is totally cool with him moaning strangers’ names into his phone until late in the evening. You see, being a sex phone operator offers a nice, extra income. Especially during finals, with all those frustrated nerds…“6969, what’s your dirty emergency?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	“6969, what’s your dirty emergency?”

“6969, what’s your dirty emergency?” he picks up the phone with his most monotone voice, dainty fingers playing with the pink cord as he rests his feet on top of his desk. White over the knee socks keeping his legs warm while he’s lounging in his oversized sweater. His textbook mocking him as it lays open, yet unused in front of him. The notebook next to it still blank.

He’s been stupid enough to procrastinate studying for his test until the very last minute. Still he’s foolish enough to belief he’s going to manage to learn everything in one night for the test tomorrow.

He would’ve, hadn’t he been on duty tonight unexpectedly.

“H-Hi,” a timid voice on the other side of the line finally comes after half a minute.

Great, another nervous _nerd_.

Baekhyun has his hands full on them tonight. Finals coming around and all. Every college student seems to be stressed. And what better way to relief stress late at night than wank at their dicks? He’d tell them to just open up Pornhub and leave him the fuck alone, but this is about his income.

He’s been doing this as a part time job for two years now. The ideal thing to combine with his studies and his weekend job at some retro themed restaurant. Something to earn him enough extra bucks to spend on clothes, instead of things like food and school supplies.

“We’re about to connect you to one of our operators. Could you please describe your ideal type?”

First time his roommate Jongdae had listened to him work, he had almost burst a lung when he had started talking with a higher pitched voice because some stranger asked for a female.

Truth is Baekhyun doesn’t even care for any of those preferences they give him. The longer his clients stay on the phone, the higher his income. He’s done with strangers already whining pathetically in his ear – just needing a living, breathing person – only two minutes into the call, before they hang up with a muffled ‘shit’ and without any type of goodbye.

The basic questionnaire before starting the call gives their horny asses a cold shower. Meaning they would need some help to get back on track. Help that cost them a few extra minutes and earned him way more coin.

“Uhm… Boy?”

 _Gay_. Okay, those are easy. Although most of the times he doesn’t enjoy them. Some people are just really gross.

“Any other preferences?”

“What?”

Baekhyun fights the urge to roll his eyes at how clueless this one is. “We’ve got multiple operators available. If I’m going to connect you to a boy, I need to know your preference to offer you the best experience.”

“A-anything is fine, really…”

“Alright. Thank you for your patience while we connect you to someone.”

He sets the phone down right next to his feet, far enough from where the noise of his textbook would betray him. He flips through it, taking the small amount of time to mark all subjects he needs to know off the top of his head by tomorrow eight o’clock sharp.

 _God_ , it’s so much. But he’s also so _not_ in the mood to do any of it.

He sighs as he pulls open the first drawer of his desk, fishing for some candy. He finds it in the form of a red, heart-shaped lollipop. Strawberry flavor. Grinning, he pulls the transparent wrapping off before sticking it into his mouth.

 _This will do_ , he thinks as he reaches for the pink, furry telephone that always sits so soft and comfortable next to his ear.

“Evening, handsome.” He puts on his most sultry voice for him, but without overdoing it. Overacting even kills _his_ mood.

“H-hey.”

God, is he going to keep tripping over every single word?

“Don’t be shy there, love. First time call?”

“Yea.” It’s almost too quiet to properly hear, but his voice is so low and deep the telephone manages to catch every single thing rolling of his lips. Including the heavy, nervous breathing.

Lord, he can almost hear his heartbeat through the phone. He’s sure this one is going to hang up on him in a minute.

“You can call me Bae, or anything else you want,” he teases, holding the lollipop away from his lips as it’s shining very tempting at him. He has to go slow on this one. Ease him in.

“Alright.”

“Alright…?” a grin is plastered on his face as he awaits the answer.

 _Come on_ , he just needs a name.

“L-Loey.”

“Loey,” he repeats, testing the sound of it before he’s really going to put it to use. “What were you doing just now, Loey?”

“Studying. Or well- uh,” he’s clearly embarrassed, “… trying to study.”

“Couldn’t keep your hands out of your pants?”

The rhyming seems to do the trick. He hears the other laugh. Warm, but most of all husky. He’s clearly excited.

“You know, I actually couldn’t study either…” he feigns to admit, biting down on his bottom lip as he stares at his own textbook laying unused. Technically it isn’t even a lie.

“Really? W-why?”

God, he’s so adorably clueless.

“Well… to be completely honest, I kept thinking about _daddy_.” He adds a pause to play with the edge of his thigh-high socks. Knowing how the phone will catch the sound of the fabric hitting his skin. “And what daddy would do once he’s home…”

There’s no response. But he doesn’t need it. He knows he’s still there by the way his breathing speeds up.

“You see… I haven’t been a good boy today.”

“N-no?”

He chuckles shortly at the aspirated sound. “No, daddy. You know why?”

“B-bae?”

Insecurity. He’s probably gone too fast.

“Does daddy just want to hear me talk?” he asks suggestively. A lot of his clients prefer that, he already knows. But it’s always nice to try to get the newbies to talk to him.

“C-can you.. be… Can I call you..”

 _Oh._ Of course.

A wicked smile grows on top of his features. “Only when you manage to ask for it out loud.”

It takes him a while. A time Baekhyun uses to move himself and the phone away from his desk. He throws himself on his bed, leisurely splaying out on his stomach as he waits for the shy sweetheart to pop the question.

“C-can you be my… my _daddy_?”

He can’t help but let out an amused laugh at how breathless he sounds already. Can’t wait to hear what he’ll sound like in a couple of minutes.

“So good for me, sugar,” he coaxes him, “always so good.”

There’s only a small whimper coming from the other side of the line now.

“Tell me baby, what were you doing instead of studying like good boys would do?”

“T-touching myself,” he admits.

God, he can almost see him blush.

“You were?” Baekhyun teasingly licks his lips at the confession. “Tell me how.”

Only a muffled, desperate sound now.

He chuckles, “weren’t your fingers enough, baby boy?”

He sounds so deliciously wrecked already. He can feel his own loins starting to burn up at the mere sound of him panting.

“You just had to hear my voice as well?”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

“How many?”

“Three.”

“Add another.”

“Can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby. Don’t you wanna be good for me now?”

There’s another muffled whimper that manages to reach his ear through the telephone device. One Baekhyun takes as his cue to continue. A sign that his little baby Loey is willing to go there, even if his shyness leaves him speechless.

“Well, well, well,” he lets his voice rumble as low as humanly possible for him without breaking the mood because he sounds stupid, “doesn’t that feel good?”

“Y-“

Normally Baekhyun would tease his callers more, but the mewls coming out of his caller’s mouth sound so high-pitched and desperate already. He decides to go easy on him.

“Don’t come yet, baby. I want to talk to you a little bit more before you do,” he grins into the audio input.

‘Going easy on him’ doesn’t mean he’ll allow the call to end _that_ fast. No, it just means he won’t ask him to properly answer him every time he speaks. Little thing sounds too timid for that. Yet.

“You know what I would do if I was there?” he chuckles dark at the breathless gasp. “I’d push you out of that chair you’re sitting on. Bend you over that desk in all sorts of angles. Fuck you face first into that textbook, so by the end of it you’d know exactly what it says. On the side of your face.”

He has a lot more of that nerdy dirty talk – surely, he could fill a book with them – but that does the trick, he can audibly tell.

“I’d lecture you, on your knees. Teach you so much more. Useful things, this time.”

Hearing an arrange of people orgasm into his ear five nights a week kind of leaves one insensitive at the sound. Sometimes he even has to stifle a laugh. But this one truly sounds… cute.

And thoroughly satisfied as well, when he finally sounds like he’s stumbled down from that high. But soon enough the guilt seems to wash over him. Realizing he wasn’t allowed to come yet.

“I’m sorry, please.”

He decides to pay it no mind. He’s inexperienced, shy and nervous, after all.

“First time call, remember? You did so well, sweetheart,” he pitches in before he can even think of hanging up on him already. So soon. No, he wants to drag this conversation on for as long as possible. “Did that help you get some stress out of your system?”

His breathing is still a bit ragged, but surprisingly he manages to answer him with a steady voice this time: “I think so.”

“I’m sure.” God, if this were a facetime call he definitely would’ve winked. But he has to make do with his cheeky words. “I’m sure you’ll do great on your finals, sugar.”

“I…” A sigh. “Really hope so.”

“Don’t worry, darling. Call me after so we could celebrate, alright? Daddy might have something special ready for his clever, little boy.” He almost forgot about the lollipop. But it comes in damn handy now, as he’s sucking lewdly on it.

He can almost hear him mouth an exasperated ‘wow’.

“O-okay.”

He’s going to hang up. But Baekhyun is never the one to do so first, so he makes sure to lure them back in with his last words.

“Remember to massage that wrist, sweetheart. Thank you for calling.”

A clattered sound lets him know the poor thing must’ve dropped his phone because of it. He can’t help but let out a giggle as he hears him stumbling around before he decides to hang up, in order to save him – and maybe himself too – from yet another stuttered answer.

Most of them don’t even properly say their goodbyes, so why bother?

A look on the clock tells him that he’s spent a solid fifteen minutes on this call. He probably could’ve pushed it to be longer, but still. It’s decent for a first time caller.

Besides, he really should get to studying now.

He curses as soon as he tries writing, discovering his pen has run out… and low and behold, there isn’t any spare one around. Jongdae has taken his backpack too, since he went over to study somewhere else for the night (of course, knowing Baekhyun was on duty).

To make things worse, it’s the holiday season. Meaning most of the students went home for their study breaks, except for the unlucky few who – for some reason, but probably a damn good one – prefer a lonely Christmas break.

Just his luck, really.

The only one he knows to still be around on campus is that quiet Park kid he always runs into at the most inconvenient times. For example every time he’s about to do his laundry. Maybe he just sleeps next to the laundromat, or something.

He sighs as he slips on a pair of shorts underneath his hoodie. Not planning on switching outfits completely. It’s just a short stroll through the hallway anyway. His dorm is just around the corner.

Baekhyun pops the lollipop to the side of his mouth – a visible bump where it sits comfortably against his cheek – when he knocks on the door. He lets out a frustrated grunt at all of the noises going on behind that door. Surely, he’ll open it. Right?

He plasters a fake smile on his face as soon as he does. “Hey Parkboy, got any pen for me to spare? Mine ran out.”

Park’s cheeks almost immediately bruise purple when he avoids making eye contact, only to be met by the sight of the smaller standing there in only – at least, only visible to him – thigh high socks and a hoodie. He scratches the back of his head.

Baekhyun isn’t sure whether he’s really thinking or searching his voice back there.

“Uhm, yea- let me check.”

He ends up leaving with three. One of them being a glittery, pink gel pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on twitter: @exosweave 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
